


parched

by punicagranatum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, happy birthday atsumu and osamu?, locker room blowjobs, no miyacest sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punicagranatum/pseuds/punicagranatum
Summary: Weird conversations were routine to them by now, but it didn’t make it any easier for Kiyoomi.“I had a question.” Atsumu glanced towards him. “I was talking to Komori the other day and he told me he had the most intrusive question in his head and now it's cursed me too.”“Huh? And what is it?”Kiyoomi licked his lips. “Do you and Osamu have identical dicks?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 286





	parched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordolium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordolium/gifts).



> i can't believe i wrote this to you! you haven't even watched ep. 1 for gods sake. i did this instead of preparing for an important meeting, because i'd do anything for you and for omi and the twins. i hope one day you'll watch haikyuu and understand 😔

The air of the changing room was thick with steam as Kiyoomi got dressed. Atsumu was probably still trying to finish the gym’s hot water reservoir by himself. Sadly, no amount of comments from Kiyoomi about the ill impacts of hot water on his hair and skin could convince him to use less than scorching showers. It also didn’t help that those cursed Miya genes meant that Atsumu could only use some gel in his hair and he made Apollo look shabby. Not that Kiyoomi was ever telling him that, ever.

Atsumu finally left the showers, lazily drying his hair as he made his way to his own locker. Kiyoomi swayed on his feet. They were usually both the last to leave the gym. And maybe because of the fatigue and the lightheadedness of the shower, it was also the time where they asked each other the most unexpected and usually stupid questions. Like the time Kiyoomi asked Atsumu if he thought cum was vegan. Or the time Atsumu asked him if his ass was getting smaller. Or the couple times they hooked up just because practice was getting long and then longer and both couldn’t bear with the ugly dick pics they were getting on dating apps. Miya Atsumu had a great dick. Pretty, too. So weird conversations were routine to them by now, but it didn’t make it any easier for Kiyoomi. He decided to sit on the bench to ground himself as Atsumu dressed beside him. He didn’t really feel ashamed more than he didn’t want to put himself in trouble.

“Atsumu.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu wasn’t even looking at him. “Not that I don’t wanna, but I can’t play with you today, Omi-omi. I ha—”

“I had a question.” Kiyoomi cut him. Atsumu glanced towards him. “I was talking to Komori the other day and he told me he had the most intrusive question in his head and now it's cursed me too.”

“Huh? And what is it?”

Kiyoomi licked his lips. “Do you and Osamu have identical dicks?”

Kiyoomi kind of wanted Atsumu to look surprised, baffled, maybe even a little bit disgusted. But none of those expressions crossed his face. Atsumu examined him with a small frown that was immediately replaced with a smile so smug Kiyoomi wanted to punch him right on the nose. Atsumu made his way towards him.

“Why, Kiyoomi-kun? Do you have the hots for both me and my brother, now?”

“We’ve fucked multiple times.” Kiyoomi felt himself straighten under Atsumu’s stare. “Why would I not find your brother attractive if you have the same face?” He tried not to sound too defensive.

“Hmm, fair enough,” Atsumu murmured, gliding into Kiyoomi’s lap, arms locked around his neck. “Why dontcha tell me why that’s haunting you, now?”

Right at that moment, Osamu decided to crack the door of the changing room open.

“Oh. Am I interrupting?” He didn’t seem particularly shocked by the scene, seeing his brother in his boxers on a shirtless Kiyoomi’s lap.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu smiled, bringing Kiyoomi closer to him, cheek pressed on the crown of his head. “You won’t believe what Omi-kun just asked me! He asked if our dicks were identical!”

Seeing Osamu with a similar smile as the one his brother wore when he was at his worst was startling to witness. Kiyoomi fucked up. In the deepest part of his heart, he thought that the world could only handle one (1) Miya Atsumu, so Miya Osamu had to be suave, smooth and cool. Everything Atsumu wanted to be but was too much of a mean fool to be. He cursed himself. Of course Miya Osamu would be a devil too! They were twins, idiot!

“Really?” Osamu chuckled. Why did this man look completely unfazed too, walking up to Atsumu and him? “Want to find out, Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi’s throat felt absolutely dry. No words could come out as he watched the twins share a look of mischief. Nothing good could come out of this. Osamu took his chin in his fingers, angling his face towards him as Atsumu nuzzled the crook of his shoulder.

“How about using your mouth as a scale, huh?”

Atsumu chose that exact second to bite his neck and Kiyoomi couldn’t suppress the whine that formed at the back of his throat.

Both twins laughed at him, a little mean, but before Kiyoomi could change his mind and leave this godforsaken changing room, they put their hands and mouth to good use. Kiyoomi wondered if twin telepathy was a real thing because there was no way Osamu would know just where to touch him to make him melt. Combined with the practiced and sly way Atsumu pressed all his buttons, he felt himself grow embarrassingly hard embarrassingly fast. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t even get into his usual act of nonchalant indifference to the people that wanted to get into his prissy, tight and tailored pants. Atsumu was a wild card so he could get away with catching Kiyoomi when he was growing just desperate and just horny enough to give in prematurely, rationalizing that the insults they threw each other every single day as if they were scheduled was enough to let him know how lucky he was to get him naked. But here, between both of them, Kiyoomi could only think smugly that he was living so many fangirls’ wet dreams. He already got to fuck one Miya semi-regularly, but two? Even he would get dizzy.

So dizzy he could barely understand why the twins were rising up. Why didn’t they just come back and put those big warm hands all over him again? Oh. Yeah.

“C’mon Omi-kun. Put that pretty mouth of yours to work,” Atsumu said. “Suck ’Samu off first, I want him to understand why I think you’re good.”

Kiyoomi wanted to punch him right on the gut. But he also kind of wanted to choke on Osamu’s cock. So he threw Atsumu a dirty look and started unbuckling Osamu’s belt. Atsumu mockingly stuck his tongue out at him.

Osamu’s amused smile didn’t leave as Kiyoomi slid his jeans and boxers down his thighs. What the fuck did they feed Hyogo boys so their thighs stayed all muscular and supple even though it’s been years since they last played competitively? Maybe it was like they did with the cows and they fed them beer and massaged them? His thighs were so nice, it made no sense. 

“I still play recreationally and hit the gym, y’know?” Osamu answered in that uncanny way he had to answer Kiyoomi’s questions before he even asked them. He laughed even more at his expression, surely stunned.

“How do you guess right every time?” he asked with no other context to his question, still undressing him slowly, so his fingers could brush against the soft hair of his thighs.

“Hmm? I have a little bit of experience dealing with volleyball idiots.”

Kiyoomi made a displeased face and Atsumu hit him with his elbow on the ribs, but Osamu just chuckled, threading his hand in his blond hair.

“You sure take your time, Omi-kun,” Atsumu sighed as he watched him finally take Osamu’s cock out of his boxers. Oh, fuck. Kiyoomi was fucked. Osamu really had the same fat cock as Atsumu. How was that fair?

Kiyoomi felt his mouth water as the tip flushed a pretty pink at him. Was this asshole getting off because Kiyoomi was being extra awkward? It’s because he and Atsumu were being really weird! Atsumu had his hand on his brother’s thigh, just under his hand for God’s sake! It was normal for people to fantasize about fucking twins but the twins being into it was creeping him out. Still, Kiyoomi felt uncomfortable in his pants as he nuzzled his face against Osamu’s groin. Fuck them for catching him off guard, he was going to make them come so hard they never underestimate him again. He was doing the whole shebang.

Kiyoomi licked a lazy line from the base to the tip, making a show of the way precum glistened on his pouty lips and maintaining eye contact with Osamu. He could see his breath catch on his throat and he reminded himself that Osamu was Atsumu’s brother, the same DNA, so the same brand of idiot. Kiyoomi wondered if all of Osamu’s sweet spots were the same as Atsumu’s so he sucked lightly on the foreskin, letting his lips brush against the left side of his cock. His theory seemed mostly right as he tried all the same places he knew made Atsumu groan on his twin. Osamu’s half-closed eyes and placidly slack jaw were enough of an answer.

Kiyoomi was in for a treat. Osamu really had the same nicely shaped cock. Kiyoomi sighed at the way it was heavy on his tongue, the way the head caught on his lips when he dragged back from swallowing as deep into his throat as he could. He tried to pace himself and not take too much at once—he had to do twice as much work after all.

Atsumu peeked from above Osamu’s shoulder, a disgustingly self-satisfied smirk on his face. He ran his hands through Kiyoomi’s hair, forcing his head a little back.

“Not fair, Omi-kun. You’re giving ’Samu all the attention,” Atsumu fake-pouted. “I thought we had something special.”

Kiyoomi had no time to lose as Atsumu almost thrust his dick in his face. Kiyoomi was getting payback for this, he was going to blow Atsumu’s back next time, _next time_. Now Kiyoomi had another mouthwatering cock in front of him.

He fell into a practiced pace. Sucking Atsumu while he stroked Osamu. Slobbering all over Osamu while he ran feverish fingers over Atsumu. He could feel them getting close, listening intently to the pants that left their lips. Feeling the tremors that shook their legs. He could barely see from the corner of his eyes that they were grasping each other, as if afraid they would fall otherwise. One of them was holding his shoulder hard, nails digging into his skin harsh. The other was running a hot hand over his face, clutching his hair a little too hard, making him whimper.

“Fuck yeah, Kiyoomi,” said the one he currently had in his mouth. Was it Atsumu? Was it Osamu? Kiyoomi couldn’t care less. He could barely think, and he was so hard it hurt. His hands were so busy he didn’t even palm himself once.

“Open up, Omi-kun. Close your eyes. We wouldn’t want you to cry,” panted a harsh voice.

Kiyoomi would always deny it afterwards, but he almost sobbed at that. Did these two jerks curse him? Kiyoomi wanted to be good, so good he could get them to make him feel good too. Let him out of the heavy molasses that clouded his mind and made his inside feel syrupy sweet but tight with dissatisfaction. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting himself bathe in the heat that boiled his blood for a moment.

The first one surprised him, but he couldn’t kill the needy moan that escaped his throat as rope after rope of hot cum fell over his face, his tongue and the soft skin of his neck. Kiyoomi felt delirious. He dared to open his eyes after taking too long to assess that cum wasn’t going to fall into his eyes. Atsumu was leaning on Osamu, head cushioned by his shoulder. Both still looked stupidly smug at him, even with a blush high on their cheeks. They knew they had him in their palms. They knew just what little things to do, what little words to say so Kiyoomi would be reduced to nothing but their silly personal slut. Their devilish smiles promised nothing good. Osamu caressed his hair gently, Atsumu made an even bigger mess on his face, dragging filthy fingers to his mouth. But it was Osamu that spoke.

“You want to come, Kiyoomi? Say pretty please.”

When Kiyoomi licked his lips and swallowed, he didn’t even grimace. He would say absolutely anything that the twins wanted him to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed it!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 😊
> 
> if you're a certified nasty here's my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_punicagranatum)


End file.
